


Violent Ends

by Stardreamt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Goodbye Scott





	Violent Ends

It was storming that day.  
Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski were cuddled up together with hot chocolate and a movie, laughing like old friends even though they were so much more.  
Isaac and Allison were sleeping peacefully to the sounds of the storm and classical music, holding eachother tight.  
Stiles and Lydia were lying in bed, holding hands and singing softly to eachother, kissing every so often, enjoying each other's company.  
The power couple, Derek and Christopher, were tidying up their coffeeshop together, sharing secrets and smiles and laughing while they cleaned.  
Even Peter had found a way to be cozy and content, snuggled into his big comfy chair with his cup of tea and Real Housewives playing on the tv.

Across town, the funeral home was melancholy and barren, the carpet’s lush red looking like blood. The rooms were empty, all except for one small, cold room with one casket in its center. It’s surface shined in the candlelight, casting reflections of nothing and shadows of darkness across the floor. Flowers were nowhere to be seen. No lillies or roses or daffodils or daisies. There were no cards full of condolences and well wishes, no grieving words or prayers. There was no sad music, only the silence of the funeral home. There were no people. The casket wasn’t even bought. It was only a rental, rented by the corpse itself.  
Inside the rental casket was the lifeless, dead body of Scott McCall, attending his own funeral because no one else would. He died alone and he would bury himself.

As it should be.

Scott sucks.


End file.
